The Atlantis Life
by citigurl
Summary: When Poseidon invites Percy to Atlantis, he just can't refuse. But with Triton's hatred and hostility towards Percy and an old enemy of Poseidon's out for revenge, will Percy be able to fight his way out of this one?
1. Settling in with the family

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, and really I'm just trying this out. No flames please, only constructive criticism please! Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

To say that Percy was surprised, would be an understatement.

Poseidon –his very powerful Olympian dad, by the way- had just come knocking on his cabin door, offering Percy a once-in-a-lifetime chance to stay with him in Atlantis for 2 weeks of his summer break.

Now naturally, Percy was ecstatic. He could spend 2 weeks bonding with his awesome dad, while Annabeth was working on designing Olympus, and Sally and Paul, were chilling on the beaches of Montauk. But of course, who can forget his immortal half-brother –and quite a pain in the butt at that- Lord Triton. Then there was also his step-mother Lady Amphitrite, who just so happened to hate his guts. Then again, there was his endearing Cyclopes half-brother Tyson…

As if sensing his thoughts, Poseidon stated "Amphitrite has openly agreed to spend some time with you, and is almost looking forward to it! Triton, on the other hand, might be slightly difficult…" Percy looked taken back, but considering he had nothing to do all summer except participate in camp activities, it wouldn't be too bad to hang out with Tyson, pick fights with Triton and bond with his dad and stepmom.

"Great dad! Then I guess I'll be coming." Percy said nodding slowly. Then, though, a sudden thought hit Percy.

"Wait, what about Zeus's law?" "Ah, well, if Nico can stay with Hades in the Underworld, then why can't my son stay with me in Atlantis?" Poseidon replied slyly.

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together, highly doubting his dad's logic. "Um, dad? I don't think it works like that." "Bah, Thalia and Jason were just given chances to stay with Zeus, no way in Hades, is that going to slip by me!" Poseidon exclaimed.

Percy nodded gratefully before turning to his cabin. "Well, if you don't mind waiting ten minutes for me to pack, then we can head off together." Poseidon nodded before sauntering into his cabin, obviously pleased that his favorite son would be staying with him for a while.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Percy held onto Poseidon's arm, his free arm holding his bag, as they teleported to the throne room of Atlantis. As soon as the appeared, Percy keeled over, his poor body not used to teleporting. When he stood up beside his father, he immediately noticed that they had company. Standing before him was the whole family, including Tyson.

He had a second to brace himself before Tyson bounded over to him and gave him a hug that almost broke his ribs. "Brother! It has been so long! I have missed you so much! How is Annabeth?" Tyson asked while Percy spat out the taste of flannel and smoke.

"Hey big guy! Annabeth's good, she misses you. You should come up to camp more often!" He told his little brother.

After greeting Tyson, Percy immediately turned to Lady Amphitrite and bowed. "Hello my Lady Amphitrite!" he said meekly, expecting a disapproving sneer like the last time he saw her. Instead, her beautiful features turned into a smile, light radiating off her face. She had chosen to be in her human form, so her double tail was morphed into two legs and she had on an elegant sea blue dress, and her brown, wavy locks of hair, swished in and out of Percy's view. On her head was a silver crown and her sea blue eyes seemed to radiate with kindness. "Percy. Welcome to Atlantis. It's going to be a pleasure having you here!" Amphitrite said smiling. He was about to reply when he heard a snort, whether it was full of disbelief, malice or pure humor, Percy didn't exactly know.

He turned his head towards the snort to see a merman with pale blue skin and long black hair tied into a ponytail. He had two tails -symbolizing royalty- which were swirling and were a mesmerizing green. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and his green eyes matched Percy's except they were filled with dislike and hostility. " _Lord_ Triton" Percy said letting slight sarcasm seep into his words. "Perseus" he replied. Percy flinched at the use of his full name, but decided to let it go since Triton probably didn't know. Triton smirked smugly at Percy whose thought track immediately changed. Of course Triton knew that his full name annoyed Percy, as he was just trying to irritate Percy.

Percy gritted his teeth in annoyance. _He was not going to be lured into Triton's traps._ Then Percy surprised everyone by smiling at Triton and replying stoically "I prefer Percy".

Before Triton could reply, however, Poseidon cut in.

* * *

 **Poseidon POV**

When he had brought Percy to Atlantis, he was expecting some type of backlash from Triton. He was, no doubt, surprised when Percy managed to rein his anger in line. Poseidon knew, though as Percy smiled, he was furious on the inside. His eyes were what gave him away, and no doubt Triton had noticed it to.

Percy's usually calm sea green eyes were dark and cloudy, giving an illusion of hurricanes and storms blowing inside his pupils.

That's when Poseidon had decided to step in and interrupt before things got out of hand.

"Come Percy, I'll take you to your room where you can settle in." Poseidon said cutting in between Percy and Triton's argument. Percy's eyes lit up before following Poseidon to the doors.

Poseidon followed Percy's gaze and saw, in satisfaction, as it set on Poseidon's throne at the far end of the hall. It was huge and made of marble, but it was different shades of blue and gave an illusion of flowing water and shifting waves. It was next to Amphitrite's throne which was smaller and sea-green.

Eventually though, they were out of the throne room and heading down the hallway where Poseidon came to a gentle stop. "Ah, we've arrived. This is your room Percy." Poseidon watched in amusement as Percy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

The room was a sea green like Percy's eyes, and it was huge. There was a single bed with a blue popping headboard and a baby blue desk positioned further away, accompanied by a black chair. Percy's room was air and was water-free, so any merman or mermaids (including servants), had to change into human form before walking in. There was a big balcony overlooking the twinkling lights of Atlantis, which could be hidden from view, by two sea green curtains. The walls were decorated with pictures and items representing Percy's quests, including Tartarus, which he shrunk away from.

"Well? Do you like it?" Poseidon asked, worry evident in his face as Percy looked around for so long. "Dad.. I love it!" he shrieked pulling his dad into a bear hug. Poseidon chuckled and ruffled his hair before saying "The room next to your is Triton's, and the one next to his, is Tyson's." He continued seeing Percy's approving nod. "On your other side is mine and Amphitrite's room." Percy smiled at that. Suddenly a voice cut in from behind Poseidon, near the door. "Although, why father wants to have your room closest to his, I'll never know." Triton said as both father and son spun around to face Triton. Percy smiled, not giving in to his goading, though it looked more grim then genuine. "Percy you have twenty minutes until dinner is served, I suggest you settle in before father changes his mind and sends you back to the surface" Triton said smirking. Poseidon noticed how Percy's fist clenched and then unclenched in an attempt to calm himself down. He decided to step in before Percy's anger won out and he lashed out at a _god_.

"Triton, that's enough. Go to your room and leave Percy alone. He has enough to deal with other then your pointless goading." Poseidon said angrily. He swallowed down the satisfaction of seeing Triton's shocked and outraged face, after all Poseidon hated it when people where rude to his favorite son. Although he would never tell that to Triton. Then Triton would probably blow up Mt. Vesuvius again. He really could go without a moody and angry immortal son right now. Poseidon was dragged out of his thoughts to see Triton swim furiously out of the room. Poseidon winked at Percy and left the room too, the last thing in his memory before getting ready for dinner, being a sheepish Percy, rubbing the back of his neck adorably.

* * *

 **Well, that's it guuysss! Hope you liked it and the second chapter should be coming up soon!**


	2. Father and Son Bonding -I guess-

**Hey guys! I'm really glad that most of you liked the last chapter and I hope this one won't be a letdown! All characters and rights are owned by Rick. Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

 **Triton POV**

Triton was not happy. At all.

His father already spent so many years watching over the half-breed, giving _it_ more love and affection then he had shown Triton in the last hundred years. Then again, Poseidon was always attached to his half-breed kids. When this one died, oh, Poseidon would be moping around for years and years.

 _Well, I for one, will be staying in my merman form_ Triton thought as he swam to the dining hall remembering his mother's previous figure. When he reached there, he joined the other three, evading eye contact with his father and _little brother_. They ate while Poseidon and Triton exchanged battle plans, and Percy and Amphitrite talked a little about Camp Half-Blood and the surface.

After dinner, Triton excused himself with Amphitrite, leaving a serious faced Poseidon and a horrified Percy. Why they had those facial expressions, he would never find out. At least that's what he thought.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Percy couldn't believe his ears, when Poseidon told him what he wanted.

He wanted Triton and Percy to go to Camp Half-Blood and stay for a week. Unbelievable! Either Triton would kill Percy, which was probably more likely considering he's a god, or Percy would kill him.

"No way dad! That's a really bad idea." Percy sputtered, anxious to get out of this. "It will be done, and until you both have bonded, you will not be allowed to step into water." Poseidon said firmly. Percy's jaw dropped he sighed in annoyance. "Percy, you'll leave tomorrow night, alright? And please for my sake, try to bond with Triton." Poseidon asked his eyes pleading. Percy nodded in defeat. "Till then though, I get to spend as much time with you as possible, ok?" Percy asked a mischievous smile, working it's way onto his face. Poseidon nodded smiling.

Percy left the dinner table, leaving Poseidon alone to his multiple thoughts.

"But don't think I'm ok with your little plan!" Percy yelled from down the hall, hearing Poseidon chuckle afterwards.

* * *

"Dad! Gimme the tube!" Percy whispered. They were dressed completely in black, complete with masks, which unfortunately did not cover their bright green eyes. Oh well. They had quickly gone to Camp Half-Blood, to have a quick _chat_ with the Stoll Brothers. Poseidon had figured that Triton hadn't had a prank played on him in about, 100 or 200 years. There was no way Percy couldn't give in to that temptation. Especially since Triton was training in the sparring room. Ya sure, it would probably get him killed by the god, but hey, there was a reason he was playing the prank with his dad.

Poseidon passed him the tube full of hair jell, before taking out a bottle the Stolls had given him. Percy emptied the hair jell bottle before replacing it with the substance given to him from the Stolls. "Percy do you have the antidote?" Poseidon asked as they slowly crept out of Triton's room. Percy showed him a different blue tube, nodded and then they both split up and headed towards their own rooms, waiting for the reaction, which would surely come in the morning when he _made his hair_.

In the meantime, however, Percy slunk into his warm bed, the sound of rushing waves, lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Percy woke up and grinned remembering the past day's events. He couldn't wait to see Triton's reaction, although he would probably be far, far away when Triton found out.

He threw on a red polo shirt and some jeans before sauntering out the door.

On his way to the dining hall for breakfast, he peeked into Triton's room, to see Triton heading for the mirror to do his hair. Percy shuffled away, counting backwards in his head.

* * *

 **Triton's POV**

A few minutes later, the peace and quite bustling of the palace came to a halt as one voice yelled at the top of his voice, "PERSEUS!". It was followed by loud cackling and the sound of running feet.

He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. His lustrous black hair, was a _bright pink. He was going to kill Percy, oh no, he was going to torture him at the bottom of the sea_ , he thought as he swam furiously after the retreating footsteps towards the dining hall. But a small voice at the back of his head, nagged at him _maybe this is what it feels like to have a younger brother to laugh and have fun with, after all, it did look slightly funny_. He pushed the thoughts away, intending to have his revenge on Percy.

He arrived right after Percy entered the dining hall, even seeing some of his black locks. Swimming was faster then walking underwater, obviously. Percy had no chance outrunning him especially without a tail.

He charged in, startling Poseidon, his mother and a couple of servants. They all held back laughs at his hair, knowing it would just anger him more. The look on his face was outright murderous. He smirked internally as Percy gulped. With one fierce kick from of his tail, he stretched out his arms and tackled Percy to the floor, snatching Riptide out of his back pocket, knowing fully well, that Percy was a better swordsman then Ares and he really couldn't have him defending himself. He snatched out his own sword, watching as Percy's eyes grew wide. _Did he honestly think that Triton would harm him?_ Ignoring the small voice guilt tripping him, he held it to Percy's throat to hear Poseidon's voice cut in, "come on son, get off him." Triton scowled at him to turn back to his chuckling father, before connecting the dots.

Poseidon wasn't telling Percy off, which could only mean one thing. "Father! You too?" he asked. Poseidon chuckled before saying "Triton, Percy just wanted to give you what you've been missing out on for the past 3000 years. A brotherly relationship, and I fully wanted to support him." He held up his hand as Percy opened his mouth to protest. "Now come along everyone, Percy has an announcement to make." He said ignoring Percy's sharp glare.

Triton's eyebrows rose as Percy fidgeted with his shirt hem. "Well... Um... Uhhh... So you see, Daddecidedtosendustocamphalfbloodtobondandhewontletusbackintothewateruntilwedo." Percy said in a rush.

"What?" Triton asked looking at Percy in confusion.

Percy took a deep breath before replying "Well, Dad decided to send us to Camp Half-Blood to bond and he won't let us back into the water until we do.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Well, that's all guys! Hope you liked it. Will have he next chapter coming up soon! Remember to only leave constructive criticism please!**


	3. Back to Camp Half Blood

**Ok, I know I owe everyone a big apology but let's just say this has been a whirlwind of a year so far. I'm so sorry and I know it's been a very long time but I actually dropped out of Percy Jackson fanfic for a while, but now I'm back to finish this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **As you have probably noticed I have changed my username but that's for technical reasons only (in fact I'm not even sure it changed tbh), don't worry. There will be some Triton and Percy bonding in this (hopefully) and I hope it reaches your expectations! Read on!**

 **Percy POV**

The next morning, Percy was strutting towards the main palace door, where he would meet Triton and Poseidon. He had already eaten a breakfast of blue pancakes and had changed into a Camp Half Blood orange t-shirt.

As he got to the main gates, he saw Triton scowling at something his father said, his hair back to its normal color after Percy had been forced to give him the antidote. He looked like he was in a pretty good mood than usual, which was saying a lot for the grumpy god. Percy, though, was excited. Ya sure, he had to share his cabin with his eternally annoying brother, but all his friends including Annabeth of course, as she was coming down to Camp for a short break, were going to be there. Piper, Hazel and Frank, had just come for a visit from Camp Jupiter, Jason had just come back from his stay with Zeus, and even if it meant he had to stay out of the water for a while, he was insistent on spending time with them.

He fidgeted with Riptide, as Triton noticed him and nudged his father. "Ah, Percy. It's good to see you looking so radiant. Now, do you wish Triton to teleport you both, or would you rather swim there? I would like you to get used to the teleporting however." Poseidon said beaming. Percy grimaced before nodding along with Poseidon. "Great, take care boys and I hope to see you back here as soon as possible. Just remember not to -" Poseidon was abruptly cut off as Triton promptly grabbed Percy's forearm and disappeared with a whoosh.

* * *

 **Triton POV**

As soon as they landed on the rolling beach of Camp Half Blood, Percy's knees buckled immediately. As a natural hero instinct, (of course, nothing else) Triton caught him under the arms. However, as Percy carried too much momentum and applied too much weight on Triton, they both went down in a flurry of limbs. Triton spluttered indignantly before shoving Percy off and rising to his feet while brushing sand off his collared shirt and tailored pants. "Clumsy half-breeds." Triton muttered as he confidently strolled into Camp Half-Blood, leaving Percy to follow behind.

When he arrived at the massive cluster of houses, he made a beeline straight for The Big House, Percy finally stepped in line with him. "Thanks for waiting." He muttered, before thrusting open the door and striding in. "Chiron! We're here!" Percy yelled. "I'm well aware Percy. It's good to see you again, my boy and you too Lord Triton." Chiron said as he trotted in and patted Percy on the back. "Your father has iris-messaged me the terms of your hopefully brief stay, for your sake." Chiron continued, smiling grimly. "Percy, Annabeth is quite anxiously awaiting your return. She should be down by the amphitheater sparring with Piper and Hazel." Chiron said, dismissing Percy with a wave of his hand. Triton snorted as Percy rushed out the door, leaving Triton with Chiron.

Chiron turned around to face Triton, nodding his head in respect. "Lord Triton, I'm sure you know your way down to the Poseidon Cabin. I fear the satyrs need me as of this moment." Triton nodded back before stalking back out the door and toward the Poseidon Cabin.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Percy ran through the camp, ignoring the newer campers' look of adoration and awe and just focusing on Annabeth and seeing her again. He was so unfocused that as he ran, he didn't notice the surprised yell of ' _Percy!'_ or the thumping footsteps running straight at him, until they barrelled into him and knocked him straight down. ' _Again?'_ he thought as he slammed into the ground for the second time that morning. He looked up at the anonymous attacker, doing a double take when he recognized the blond person lying on the ground right next time. The blue eyes adorned with golden rimmed glasses met his surprised green ones before abruptly lighting up and grinning. "Sorry, man, wasn't expecting to have such an impact." Jason Grace said thumping him thoroughly on the back. "How've you been? How's Poseidon? Staying with Zeus was awesome, I mean it was quite strange but still pretty cool." Jason said in a flurry. "I'm good Jason, ya and um Triton's here too. We don't really get along so as punishment we have to stay here until we bond." Jason patted his back sympathetically. "Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked, getting to his feet and pulling Jason up too. Jason grimaced before pointing in the direction of the amphitheatre. "She's over there, taking on practically the whole camp and still winning."

Percy sprinted in the direction off the amphitheatre while saluting at Jason and yelling, "We'll catch up later ok?" The amphitheatre was packed of people bruised and lying on the floor, or making their way to the infirmary. Blood and swords littered the floor of the amphitheatre and yet in the midst of it all, was a group of five people sparring and ducking. Annabeth and Piper were sparring with three other people from the Ares Cabin, while Hazel stood of to the side, cheering them on. Percy watched as Annabeth took down all three of the Ares kids and begin working on Piper. Her curly blonde locks were tied into a messy ponytail and her grey stormy eyes flashed with every parry. Percy uncapped Riptide before descending down into the middle and grinning to himself.

As soon as Annabeth took down Piper, she stood panting and brushing a golden lock out of her eyes. She stood with her back facing Percy which allowed him to creep up behind her. He swung Riptide in front of her and crossed it over her neck, as she tensed he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Hello Wise Girl."

She shrieked, easily knocking the sword out of his hands, as he was barely even holding on to it. She spun around, her grey eyes widening when they took in Percy standing casually behind her. "Seaweed Brain! You're back! How was Poseidon?" She breathed jumping into his outstretched arms. "T'was good, but now Triton and I are stuck here." He said before explaining the full story. Annabeth looked over thoughtfully before shrugging. "As long as he doesn't kill you, I guess I'm okay with it." She said. Percy embraced and greeted Hazel and Piper with big smiles before they decided to go on ahead and give Percy and Annabeth some time alone.

Right as they began making their way out of the amphitheatre and towards the Athena Cabin however, the lake exploded with a large bang and water splashed everywhere. Campers shrieked in shock and chaos struck as many campers began to exit their cabins in confusion. Jason, Piper and Hazel rushed and stood with their weapons drawn, next to Percy and Annabeth. "What's going on?" Hazel shouted from over the noise. Percy and Annabeth shrugged in confusion. From out of the Poseidon Cabin, Triton exited and quickly made his way over to the group of five, looking distasteful. "What is going on? Is this some kind of weird half-breed ritual?" Triton said, his face screwing up. Percy opened his mouth to reply unpleasantly, but Annabeth grabbed his forearm and squeezed. _'He's a god Seaweed Brain. Don't fall for it.'_ Her expression seemed to say. Before Annabeth could reply to Triton however the lake exploded again and screams erupted from all sides as the water took shape and appeared to attack campers.

Chiron suddenly appeared and yelled out at the five campers and one god standing together, "Go to the Big House. Now! I'll take care of this." The six individuals then glanced briefly at the chaos surrounding them, before running together towards the tall house further inland.

* * *

 **Well! That's that. Sorry for any mistakes. Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback I'm receiving. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for all the time I had wasted. Hope you guys all enjoyed it!**


End file.
